


A New Beginning

by vetech95



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, I hadn't written for months before cracking down on this bay boy, I'll put a link to the AU in the notes, This is for Mawwart's AU on tumblr, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetech95/pseuds/vetech95
Summary: A short fic about some monster boys and what happens to a human friend.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 5





	A New Beginning

You're gathering leaves into a pile when you notice the green glow behind you. You turn to it, and drop your armful. Wow. That's a big thing! "Hello!" You wave. Wait, does the stranger rule apply? They look like a person, but they also look like a horse. "What are you?" They're really tall.

They raise an eyebrow. "What are you?"

"I'm a person!" You spread your arms wide, giggling. Silly question! "Do you have a name?"

They don't speak, looking you over. "Are you not... scared of me?"

Your head tilts, looking at them. "I guess you look kinda scary, but-" you shrug "-I like scary things," you straighten up, bouncing a little "like ghosts! Ghosts are fun! Are you a ghost?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm five!" A new number for you! Wait, "you aren't answering my questions!"

They laugh a little, softly. "What are you doing?"

Oh! "I'm making a leaf pile."

"Why?"

"To jump in." You scoop up the leaves you dropped and walk to the pile. The green horse-person follows you. "It's fun! Have you ever done it before?"

"No."

How long would it take to make a pile big enough for him? Too long. The pile's not even big enough for you yet! You dump the leaves on top and run for more.

You do this some more times. The horse-person sits, or is it lays down? You've never seen a horse sit, now that you think about it. Whatever. They watch you from beside the pile. You stand back, studying the pile. The top of the pile comes up to your shoulders. It's perfect.

"All done?"

You nod. You take some steps back. The back of your foot catches on something, and you fall on your butt. You get up, brushing off before taking a some more steps. You bounce a little, getting ready. You run at the pile, jumping when you're almost at it's edge. You land in the pile. You splash around in the leaves. They scatter as you play. You scoop some up, and put them on the horse-person.

They brush off the leaves. "What was that for?"

"We're playing!"

They raise an eyebrow. " _You're_ playing."

"You would've walked away if you didn't want to play with me."

They stop, looking at you again. "Do people usually walk away from you?"

"My mom and dad don't. The other kids do." You sit down in the leaf pile. You cover up your legs. "I'm used to it." You bring more leaves around you, covering your tummy. "I'm not a good playmate, anyway."

"You seem like one to me."

You know you're supposed to smile when people say nice things about you, but you don't want to right now.

"My name is Satan."

"Huh?" You look at them. They're looking at the trees.

"You asked what my name was, earlier. It's Satan."

Oh. "That's a nice name."

"May I have yours?"

Satan doesn't visit every time you're in the woods, but he's asked you to keep quiet about it when he does. And it's fun, keeping a secret. You find out, on accident, that you can't touch him. You add 'ghost' to 'horse-person.' He's a monster, and he's your one of your few friends that remains as the years pass.

You're fifteen when he brings a friend of his own by. It's a face you've seen around the village before. "You're one of Satan's brothers?"

He laughs, though you don't know what you've done to cause it. "Satan wasn't kidding when he called you bright. So," he clasps their hands in front of him, "what has he said about me?"

"Nothing," you shrug. "He only asked if it was okay if he bring someone by."

This prompts him to laugh again. "That's all, then? Not even a name?" His smile's nice.

You shake your head.

Satan huffs. "I thought I'd let you decide if you wanted to share that information."

"Well, dear, my name is Asmodeus, though my friends call me Asmo." He extends a hand towards you.

Asmodeus, then. You shake his hand, giving your own name before addressing Satan. "He's doing it again."

Asmodeus startles. "Who? Doing what?"

"A boy in the village. He won't leave me alone, no matter what I do."

Satan opens his mouth-

"Without using magic."

Satan closes his mouth.

"And he won't tell me why! After years of relative peace-"

"Calling you a 'changeling' behind your back isn't 'peace'."

"They all left me alone, didn't they? And now him and some others are bothering me again!"

Asmodeus covers his mouth. When you look to him, it looks like he's smiling.

"What is it?"

"Well, from what I've seen, I think they like you."

Your face scrunches. Years of teasing, leading to ignoring, to... whatever this is? "No, they don't."

"Not like that dear. You're pretty. It's bound to catch attention."

Enough to cause this... sorcery?

Satan interjects. "I doubt something as simple as looks can change their behavior this much."

"Are you not courting age?"

"I... am."

Asmodeus's smile changes. "Then that's probably it, though I understand if you don't want their attention."

"I don't. They were rude to me as children."

"Then they'll get the hint eventually. Though, I will say that people change, and it's possible they're different now."

"Unlikely, but I'll keep that in mind."

You look to Satan. "Any thoughts?"

He crosses his arms. "Nothing to add, really."

You take a breath. "Okay, so just telling them I'm not interested should do it?"

"Having a reason should help as well. Is it just the childhood thing?"

"Mainly, I think. None of them stand out, as far as looks go." Your face scrunches again. "Besides, that feels... shallow, if I was judging people based on looks alone."

Asmodeus hums.

You continue to tell the three villagers to leave you alone. Eventually, they get the point, and do as you ask.

For a decade, anyway.

You’re out shopping with your mother when Timothy comes barreling out with his father, one of the town’s hunters. He’s pointing at you.

"They're a changeling, I swear! I saw them talking with monsters, out by the woods!"

You roll your eyes. "You called me a changeling when we were children, what makes your words true now?"

"I know what I saw!" Timothy turns to his father. "Please, you have to believe me!"

"These are serious allegations, Tim."

Your hands go to your hips, careful of the basket you’re carrying. "Is this about me telling you 'no'? Because I hardly think this is how you treat people who aren't interested in you, Timothy."

"And what's this insistence on using our whole name! They've never used nicknames for us, not once!"

"And what's wrong with that? It's not like you've been friendly to me, unless you wanted something from me!"

Your mother steps to your side, saying your name. "I think that's enough." She turns away from them, holding her hand out to you. You take it. You move to leave with her, when a small voice speaks out from the tiny crowd.

"I saw a monster too."

You still. Why were you followed by a child in the first place?

"It was a centaur, almost. Half-horse, half-man. But it glowed green."

"That's one of the monsters I saw!"

"Is this true?" The hunter asks.

An easy answer. "No."

"Then it should be easy. I will follow you to the woods, and we'll see if any monsters show up."

Another easy answer. "No."

"Dear, it'll be easier if-"

You jerk your hand away from your mother’s grip. "If I what? Let them invade my privacy? Treat me as if I'm suspicious based off allegations alone? Give up what little space I have to myself?" You turn to the hunter. "No."

"You know that banishment-"

"I'll pack my things."

Your mother waits until you’re home to speak. “Dear, I know you value your privacy, but wouldn’t it have been easier to give in? Just this once?”

“We both know it wouldn’t have been ‘just this once.’ No monsters today just means they didn’t show up,” which he wouldn’t have, because you saw him yesterday. You sigh, “And monsters not showing up just means they have to try again tomorrow.” And the next day, and the next, until Satan’s trust in you is gone, while the village is still suspicious.

“You don’t know that.”

“He’s a hunter, Mom, he didn’t get the job by giving up easily. Plus, it’s his son accusing me, he’ll want to believe him.” You go to your room.

“You can’t be serious about leaving!”

“But I am. The village never liked me anyway.”

“You never really gave them the chance to.”

“I gave them plenty of chances when I was young!” You hadn’t meant to yell at her. You take a breath. Remain calm. You’re life isn’t over. “You and Pop were the only ones who were happy I existed.” And your monster friends, but no need to mention them. “With Pop gone it’s just you.” You step towards her, clasping her hands. “Mom, I love you, but leaving was always a part of the plan.” A lie. “This just makes it happen sooner than I’d like, that’s all.” Whatever it takes to make this easier for her.

It only takes you a couple hours, at most, to pack. Your mother insisted on you taking some of her earnings as well, even though you have your pay from the tavern. Which is where you are now. You open the door and greet the owner, who’s chatting with the man who came in last night. A dreadful storm was outside when he arrived, white hair plastered to his head. Warm eyes, though you kept your interaction with him short. Something seems… off, about him. Still, you slipped some warming potion in the tea he ordered, just as you would for anyone else who arrived.

“I’ll put my bag in the other room, and I’ll get to work.”

"I heard what happened out there. You don't have to."

"I want to. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do with myself otherwise."

The stranger turns to you before he speaks. "When you have a moment, would you find me? I have some questions to ask."

You regard him coolly. "I'll do that."

You put your bag up. You don’t bother to unpack though. You’ll answer his questions, work your shift, then go to sleep. Tomorrow you’ll head… Well, you’ll decide that tomorrow. For now, the stranger’s questions.

You knock on the stranger's door. Well, the door of the room he's renting.

"Come in."

The door opens with a creak. You. You didn't do that. And he's on the other side of the room, packing some things. It looks like dried plants. Did he have those when he came here? They look untouched, but he hasn't been here long enough to dry anything, much less that many.

He looks away from his work, at you. "Would you mind closing the door?" He smiles. There’s that feeling again, that he isn’t all that he seems.

You hesitantly step inside the room. You close the door behind you.

"Thank you."

"You had some questions for me?"

He straightens. He's not much taller than you, just a few inches. "Yes, but introductions first. I'm Solomon the Wise. I already know your name." He crosses his arms.

“How?”

“I heard the ruckus outside. A pity, how small-minded some people can be.”

Didn't Asmo say something about knowing a Solomon? Yes, something about him being a friend. Is this the same one? Anyway, "what kind of name is 'Solomon the Wise'?"

He raises a hand to his chin as he smiles. "The kind you earn after many, many years studying magic. I assume you've had some practice?"

"Magic is frowned upon here."

"Yet the tea you served me last night had a pretty powerful warming potion in it."

So he noticed. He's the first to say anything. Maybe he is what he says? "What were your questions."

"This monster you're friends with, is his name Satan? Travels with an Asmodeus?"

Should you answer honestly? He might be a hunter, under the guise of Asmo's friend. Hesitantly, you nod.

"He's a friend of mine, very intelligent. I'm surprised he let you close enough to be observed." He looks out the window. You follow his gaze, noticing how the sunset paints the shadows. "Then again, it's been a while since I spoke with him, or the others. Perhaps he's changed."

"I was a child when we first met."

A pause, like he's expecting you to talk more. The temptation is there, but it's quickly squashed down.

"You weren't afraid?"

"I've always liked scary things. He wasn't any different. Now I know better."

"You haven't seen him angry, then."

"I make it a habit to not piss off my friends."

That earns a chuckle. It's... not a bad sound. "Fair point." He moves, out the corner of your eye. Your eyes continue to trace to shadows. "You've never seen him upset?"

"Plenty of times, but never at me." You suspect that what little time you spend together is too sacred, too precious for him to spoil by being in a bad mood. It is for you. Or, was, you suppose.

The weight of your banishment settles over you again. You'll never see your friends or family again. You do your best to push it from your mind. You heard what happened to a village closer to the mountain, you won't have that happening again.

"You're worried about them, aren't you?"

You nod.

"You can still see them."

Now, you look at him.

"Become my apprentice, and no one here will be able to stop you from seeing your family again." His smile... softens. "Plus, Asmo and Satan are friends of mine, I talk with them on occasion. I'm sure it's a preferable option."

"What do you want an apprentice for?"

He shrugs, "Someone to pass on my knowledge to, ensure it doesn't get lost to time should something happen to me." He raises his eyebrows. "Do we have a deal?"

You don't know what kind of magic he studies. You don't know much about him, beyond what little bits Asmo told you and yesterday's first impression. However, something tells you he isn't going to give you the time to think this over.

"Yes. I'll become your apprentice."

**Author's Note:**

> The promised link!  
> https://mawwart.tumblr.com/tagged/obeymemon


End file.
